57 Igrzyska Głodowe
by imagineit69
Summary: Zapraszam do czytania :3
1. Chapter 1

1.

Padam na łóżko w swojej turkusowej sukience na ramiączkach. Jestem strasznie zmęczona, ponieważ dzień przed dożynkami cały dystrykt świętuje. Można to porównać do imprez w Capitolu. Tylko, że u nas- w Jedynce, nie ma tyle jedzenia.

Według mnie nie ma na co narzekać. Tutaj rzadko kiedy dzieci chodzą głodne. Mi również nie doskwiera głód; przecież moi rodzice są właścicielami połowy dystryktu, a co najważniejsze tata zwyciężył 38. Igrzyska. To po nim odziedziczyłam małe uszy i ciemne blond włosy, za którymi ogląda się większość chłopców.

Niestety, od dzieciństwa podkochuję się w przyjacielu mojego brata- Markusie. Gdy spojrzysz w jego głębokie, ciemne oczy tracisz świadomość; pochłaniają Cię. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że ślinisz się jak idiotka.

Istnieje jednak mały problem- wygrał cztery lata temu i został najmłodszym triumfatorem w historii Igrzysk Głodowych. Od tego czasu nie ma na nic czasu. Ciągle przebywa w Capitolu i tylko trzy razy do roku przyjeżdża nas odwiedzić. Ale tutaj nie może nawet poopalać się przy jeziorze, które znajduje się pośrodku Wioski Zwycięzców. Wtedy połowa dziewczyn ugania się za nim i prosi o autograf. Gdy upora się z fankami zawsze przychodzi do nas na kolację i daje nam prezenty. Ostatnio dostałam od niego białą sukienkę, którą jutro założę. Podkreśla moją opaleniznę i wysmukla nogi; bardzo dobrze się w niej czuję.

Wyobrażam sobie jak tańczę w niej z Markusem. Jakie to romantyczne. O boże, STOP! Przecież nigdy nie będziemy razem. Pewnie znajdzie sobie jakąś piękną dziewczynę z powiększonymi piersiami. Jestem dla niego tylko dobrą koleżanką. Muszę przestać o nim myśleć i wreszcie się położyć. Jeżeli chcę jutro dobrze wyglądać to nie mogę mieć worów pod oczami.

Rano słyszę pukanie do drzwi i przeraźliwy krzyk mojej matki.

-Jak ty wyglądasz. O której poszłaś spać?- pyta się.

-Nie ważne, wyjdź!- rozkazuję.

-Dobrze, już wychodzę. Tylko pamiętaj, że za dwie godziny musisz być na rynku.- mówi. –Jeszcze…

-Wynocha!- krzyczę i rzucam w nią poduszką.

Mama obraca się na pięcie i wychodzi. Nigdy nie miałam z nią dobrych kontaktów, zawsze byłam córeczką tatusia. To zresztą po nim dostałam imię- Willow.

Patrzę na zegarek i orientuję się, że od 10 minut patrzę przed siebie. Natychmiast na korytarzu zauważam mojego brata- Anthonego. Ma sobie tylko łososiowe bokserki i ręcznik przerzucony przez ramię. Idzie do łazienki.

-O nie, nie zamierzam czekać godzinę zanim ty weźmiesz prysznic; prędzej Dwunastka zacznie wygrywać niż ty wyjdziesz.- mówię.

W tym samym momencie podcinam go, wbiegam do łazienki i zamykam drzwi na zamek. Słyszę przekleństwa, które po chwili cichną.

Po półtorej godziny schodzę na dół i zastaję nieoczekiwanego gościa.

-Markus!- krzyczę i rzucam mu się na szyję.

-Cześć, pięknie wyglądasz.- odpowiada mi i całuje mnie w policzek.

To najlepszy dzień w moim życiu. Tylko zastanawiam się, czy dobrze zrobiłam, że użyłam waniliowych perfum oraz czy kok nie przekrzywił się.

Po chwili za plecami słyszę chrząkanie. O nie, Anthony zawsze musi coś zepsuć. Puszczam chłopaka i posyłam bratu mordercze spojrzenie.

-Dobra gołąbeczki musimy wychodzić.- mówi z irytacją w głosie.

Przez całą drogę nie odzywam się do nich. Patrzę się tylko na blond włosy Markusa.

Po przyjściu na rynek rozstajemy się, ponieważ z bratem musimy się zarejestrować; natomiast blondyn musi iść pod scenę i omówić sprawy organizacyjne. Jest on ostatnim zwycięzcą w pierwszym Dystrykcie.

Po nakłuciu palca idę usiąść na ławce gdzie spotykam moje najlepsze przyjaciółki- Julię, Kalinę oraz Martę. Ściskamy się na powitanie i zajmujemy swoje miejsca.

Nie ma czasu na rozmowy, ponieważ opiekun trybutów- Dorian podchodzi do mikrofonu.

-Witam wszystkich zgromadzonych na rozpoczęciu 57. Igrzysk Głodowych. Proszę również powitać panią burmistrz oraz ostatniego zwycięzcę- Markusa – pokazuje na niego ręką oraz mówi dalej -Przywiozłem dla państwa film z Capitolu.

Po tych słowach milknie i wciska przycisk. Na głównym telebimie wyświetla się godło Panem, później oglądam ten sam film co na każdych dożynkach. Po nim zaczynam się denerwować. Mój tata jest triumfatorem czyli mam większe szanse na wylosowanie. Zawsze tak jest dzieci zwycięzców trafiają na arenę. U nas nazywa się to „nieszczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności".

Dobrze, że jestem wysportowana ; mam duże szansę na wygraną- przecież od dziecka jestem zawodowcem. Jednak nie chcę zabijać. Nie wyobrażam sobie poderżnąć gardła moim współtowarzyszą, to jest obrzydliwe i okrutne.

Jednak z rozmyślań wyrywają mnie dwa słowa- Willow Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Czas stanął. Jestem zszokowana, nie pamiętam jak się oddycha. Dopiero Julia trąca mnie ręką- pokazuję że muszę iść. Wstaję, przybieram mój uśmiech numer pięć (pewny siebie i seksowny) i przedzieram się przez ławy.

Podchodzę do Doriana i spoglądam w oczy Markusowi. Czy ja dobrze widzę? Tak, blondyn ma łzy w oczach. Mi też zbiera się na płacz; ale nie mogę pokazać całemu Panem, że jestem wrażliwa. Zawodowcy nie mogą być delikatni. Od zawsze wbijano nam to do głowy. Gdy po przegranej walce lub w trakcie szkolenia ktoś zacznie się mazać nauczyciele biją go do tego momentu, aż się nie uspokoi. Zdarzyło mi się to raz, po pięciu miesiącach nauki w Akademii. Bili mnie przez 30 minut, ponieważ złamałam nogę. Jakimś cudem opanowałam się.

Akademia to duży ceglany budynek przy rynku. Uczą się tam tylko dzieci bogaczy i zwycięzców. Naukę rozpoczyna się w wieku 6 lat. Na początku odbywa się dwu-godzinny test. Po nim dobierają twoją dietę, ćwiczenia i broń (u mnie jest to sztylet). Chodzimy do szkoły 6 razy w tygodniu, cztery dni spędzamy na praktyce, a dwa na teorię. Nie ma tu wakacji. Zawsze musisz być przygotowany do walki. Ostatniego dnia każdego miesiąca przychodzimy na opuszczony stadion piłkarski i urządzamy zawody- takie nasze małe Igrzyska. Tylko się nie zabijamy. Wszyscy muszą przyjść. Temu kto się nie stawi grozi 10 batów.

W Jedynce często są wymierzane kary cielesne. Dużo u nas kieszonkowców. Przecież jesteśmy najbogatsi spośród Dystryktów.

Ciekawe kim będzie mój partner. Muszę się skupić.

Dorian podchodzi do kuli chłopców i bierze pierwszą karteczkę z góry. Zanim ją otworzy ku nam biegnie osiemnastoletni Jack Silver.

Tylko nie on! To jest najbardziej podły człowiek jakiego znam. Chodzi do Akademii razem ze mną, mamy wspólną lekcję we wtorek. Straszny kobieciarz i maszyna do zabijania. Raz „przez przypadek" skręcił kark koledze, który przystawiał się do jego dziewczyny. Nie został nawet zawieszony! Chyba dyrektor też się go boi.

-Powitajmy reprezentantów Pierwszego Dystryktu- mówi burmistrz – Szczęśliwych Głodowych Igrzysk i niech los zawsze wam sprzyja.

Zostajemy odprowadzeni do pałacu Sprawiedliwości. Nawet przez zamknięte drzwi słyszymy tłum skandujący nasze imiona. Już wiem jak musi czuć się Markus.

W towarzystwie Strażników Pokoju wchodzę na pierwsze piętro do tak zwanego „Pokoju Odwiedzin". Tam po raz ostatni mamy możliwość do porozmawiania z bliskimi.

Naglę słyszę szloch matki, odwracam się i widzę całą moją rodzinę. Przytulamy się i w milczeniu czekamy, aż ktoś pierwszy coś powie.

-Możesz wygrać; wystarczy, że zdobędziesz sponsorów. Jesteś silna i bystra, a poza tym ładna. Wierzymy w ciebie.- odzywa się mój tata.

-Will, ona na pewno wygra.- odzywa się moja rodzicielka.

-Dziękuję-szepczę.

-Nie płacz, na zewnątrz jest dużo kamer.-szlocha mój brat.

-I kto to mówi.- żartuję i uśmiecham się.

Wycieram samotną łzę na moim policzku i po raz ostatni obejmuję ich. Do pokoju wchodzi strażnik i macha pistoletem do moich krewnych, żeby się pośpieszyli. Zostaję sama i po chwili słyszę pukanie do drzwi.

-Proszę- mówię.

Wchodzą moje trzy najlepsze przyjaciółki. Padamy sobie w objęcia.

-Prawie się załapałyśmy na ostatnie widzenie, wszyscy się chcieli się z tobą zobaczyć. Do Silvera przyszli tylko jego znajomi. Ponoć jego rodzice nie chcą już go znać.- oznajmia Marta.

-Dobrze mu tak- mamroczę.

Stoimy jeszcze tak pięć minut, aż do pokoju wchodzi Markus.

-Drogie panie musicie już iść- rozkazuje blondyn.

Dziewczyny opuszczają pokój, jestem sam na sam z nim. Niespodziewanie podchodzi do mnie i całuje mnie w czoło. To jest najbardziej uroczy chłopak jakiego spotkałam. Muszę mu powiedzieć co czuje. Nie ważne, że prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej nie odezwie się do mnie. Już mam mu to wyznać, ale za drzwi słyszę:

-Już czas, trzeba iść.- ogłasza mężczyzna.

Wychodzimy; orientuję się, że mamy złączone ręce. Pospiesznie puszczam jego dłoń. Na korytarzu czeka na nas Jack. Zjeżdżamy windą pod ziemię.

W garażu czeka na nas biała, luksusowa limuzyna. Skądś znam ten model. Gdy do niej wsiadam od razu sobie przypominam- miałam dziesięć lat i jechałam z tatą na wystawne przyjęcie do Pałacu Sprawiedliwości z okazji drugiego Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia. Wtedy po raz drugi wygrała Dwunastka. Niejaki Abernathy zabił taty podopieczną. Jednak teraz jest najsławniejszym alkoholikiem w Panem.

Jedziemy zaledwie 10 minut. Wysiadam z auta i ustawiam się na schodkach pociągu. Stoimy na nich z kwadrans, przez cały ten czas muszę być uśmiechnięta i pogodna. Niech w Capitolu zaczną stawiać na moją cześć pomniki. Przyjeżdża do nich przyszła triumfatorka.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Już widać Capitolu. Z zewnątrz można zobaczyć najwyższe budynki stolicy mieniące się tysiącami kolorów. W Jedynce światło jest tylko od zachodu do wschodu słońca; pomijając Wioskę Zwycięzców, dom burmistrza, Pałac Sprawiedliwości i czynne całodobowo miejsca pracy- tam cały czas jest prąd.

Pociąg jechał tylko godzinę, ale dwa razy tyle zajmuje nam dotarcie z dworca pełnego ludzi do „Wielkiego Domu"- wieżowca, gdzie spędzimy dni poprzedzające Igrzyska. I po co komu tyle samochodów? Tylko zanieczyszczają powietrze. Do naszego dystryktu docierają dwa „Dzienniki Panem". W ostatnim wydaniu okazało się, że w Capitolu na rodzinę przypadają 4 samochody. Pewnie to była jedyna prawdziwa informacja. Przecież nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie pomyślałby, że w zewnętrznych dystryktach uwielbiają prezydenta Snowa, że ludzie nie mogą się doczekać kolejnych dożynek.

Wjeżdżamy do garażu, znajduje się tam chyba z pięćdziesiąt samochodów. Od razu podchodzą do nas awoksi z tacami pełnymi jedzenia. Grzecznie odmawiam, nie mogę dużo jeść do Parady Trybutów, która odbędzie się jutro. Jakbym wyglądała z widoczną oponką w obcisłym kostiumie.

-Teraz pójdziemy do naszego apartamentu. Jutro z samego rana zabieramy was do stylistów. Zanim przyjadą pozostałe dystrykty radzę wam się zrelaksować. Jutrzejszy dzień może zasądzić o waszym życiu, więc wypoczywajcie i cieszcie się chwilą.- mówi Dorian.

W czwórkę zmierzamy do windy, wciskam przycisk na którym widnieje jedynka i po 15 sekundach jesteśmy w mieszkaniu. Jest troszeczkę większe od mojego domu. Markus od razu zaproponował, że oprowadzi nas. Pierwszym pomieszczeniem, do którego wchodzimy jest jadalnia połączona z kuchnią. Możemy zamówić wszystko co jest w 10 stronnicowym menu. Zastanawiam się czy kiedykolwiek spróbuje wszystkich potraw.

Kolejnym pomieszczeniem jest salon z telewizorem na całą ścianę. Następnie przechodzimy do pokoi z łazienkami.

-Za godzinę jest kolacja.- oznajmia mój blondyn.

Gdy otwieram drzwi moim oczom ukazuje się wielkie łoże wyłożone tysiącami rubinów, w całym moim pokoju króluje czerwień. Ciekawe czy to oznacza przelaną krew na arenie?

Siadam na łóżku, głaszczę jedwabną pościel. Chciałabym nigdy z tond nie wychodzić. Ściągam sukienkę i idę do łazienki. Wchodzę do wanny i puszczam gorącą wodę, dodaję do niej parę kropel olejku różanego. Zapach kwiatu rozchodzi się po całym pomieszczeniu.

Wychodząc na swoim łóżku widzę Jacka. Dobrze, że owinęłam się ręcznikiem.

-Czego chcesz?- pytam z irytacją w głosie.

- Ładny pokoik kwiatuszku, może spędzimy trochę czasu razem. Ty i ja. Sami. – odpowiada uwodzicielsko.

-Co? Nie. Czy mógłbyś wyjść?.- mówię najspokojniej jak umiem.- Proszę.

- Po pierwsze, obsunęła ci się szmatka… – Nerwowo poprawiłam materiał na biuście. – Po drugie, jak widzę, nie masz się czego wstydzić. Moja odpowiedź brzmi: nie, nie mógłbym.

Nie dość, że chamski to jeszcze bezczelny. Otworzyłam drzwi do wnękowej szafy. Wybrałam jakąś złotą koszulkę i czarne szorty. Weszłam z powrotem do łazienki, tam się ubrałam. Czekałam jeszcze 10 minut aż usłyszałam zamykające się drzwi. W końcu wyszedł. Podrywacz, pfff, pewnie byłabym jego najnowszym nabytkiem.

Popatrzyłam na zegar. Ups, jestem trochę spóźniona. Wybiegłam z sypialni; wszyscy na mnie czekali. Szybko przeprosiłam i usiadłam na pustym miejscu przy Markusie.

Po kolacji poszliśmy do salonu. Usiadłam na wielkiej, czerwonej pufie i włączyłam telewizor. Właśnie zaczął się program polegający na komentowaniu wyglądu i zachowaniu trybutów na dożynkach. Jak zwykle poszłam na pierwszy ogień.

-A oto córka zwycięzcy 38. Igrzysk- Willow Makr. Co o niej sądzisz Al?- pyta Claudius Templesmith, pokazując na moje zdjęcie?

-Piękna dziewczyna; według nauczycieli z Akademii urodzony morderca, do tego inteligentna, pewna siebie. Otacza się wianuszkiem przyjaciół. Jednym słowem ideał.-odpowiada i przechodzi do rozmowy na temat Silvera.-Natomiast tu mamy Jacka. Z wywiadu środowiskowego- samiec alfa; podczas bójki zabił kolegę, wielokrotnie karany…

Podczas dalszej części programu widzę moich „sprzymierzeńców" oraz wrogów. Para z dwójki to wychudzone piętnastolatki. Rzadkość. Natomiast czwórka to dzieci jednej z triumfatorek. Wysocy, silni, niebezpieczni, nawet ładni- muszę zawrzeć z nimi sojusz. Jeżeli tak to powinnam za kumplować się z Silverem. Trudno, poderżnę mu gardło we śnie. Zwracam uwagę na jedną czarnoskórą dziewczynę z Dziesiątki oraz na szesnastolatka z Siódemki. Oboje karani za kłusownictwo. Mogą zajść daleko. Jutro porozmawiam o tym z Markusem. Wiem, że zrobi wszystko żebym wygrała.

Robi się późno. Wracam do swojego pokoju, na szczęście nie zastaje na nim nikogo. Przebieram się w satynową piżamę i wchodzę do łóżka. Natychmiast zasypiam.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Następnego dnia budzi mnie światło słoneczne. Czyżbym zapomniała opuścić rolet? Nie, były zamknięte odkąd pierwszy raz tu weszłam. Otwieram oczy i widzę moich stylistów. Nie dostrzegam żadnej różnicy pomiędzy nimi. Wyglądają jak koty. Wiele operacji plastycznych pozwoliło im na taki wygląd- doczepiane wąsy, spiczaste uszy, poziome źrenice, spłaszczony nos. Jednak wyglądają pięknie, nie mogę oderwać od nich wzroku. Oboje ubrani w centkowane kombinezony wyszyte czarnymi brylantami, na piersi widnieje godło Panem, a nad sercem znaczek mojego dystryktu. Wilgotnieją mi oczy.

-Popaczcz too łzyy szczęściaa!- mówi ten po prawej.

Uśmiecham się, ten głupi komentarz pozwala mi się opanować.

Wstaję i podaję im rękę. Zauważam na ich dłoniach drogie, złote pierścienie. Dziwią mnie ich paznokcie- krótko obcięte i pomalowane dużą ilość lakieru.

-Miłoo mii Cięę poznaćć Willoww, nazywamm sięę Leoo, aa tenn kołoo mniee too Brucee- mójj bratt bliźniakk.- przedstawia się drugi. – Trzebaa sięę spieszyćć, mamyy małoo czasuu.

Zakładam szlafrok i patrzę, że moi goście już wyszli. Zostawili uchylone drzwi. Wybiegam na korytarz i widzę ich wchodzących do windy. Na sekundę moją uwagę przykuła kuchnia. Na blacie siedzi Markus- bez koszulki tylko w długich spodniach moro. W ręce trzyma kubek herbaty. Macha mi i wskazuje na zamykające się drzwi windy. Szybko wskakuję do niej. W mieszkaniu słychać śmiech blondyna. Odwróciłam się, ale dostrzegam tylko siebie. Krzyczę. Zapomniałam, iż całą windę wykonano ze szkła. Wyglądam jakbym zaspała do Akademii! Moje włosy przypominają siano, a twarz jest bledsza niż zwykle. O nie! Pewnie to mój komiczny wygląd sprawił, iż śmiał się ze mnie. Mam ochotę schować się pod ziemię. Nie zastanawiam się nad tym dłużej, bo ktoś ciągnie mnie za sobą. Wychodzimy na korytarz, wszystko tu jest w kolorze kości słoniowej. Dostrzegam tylko dwadzieścia cztery lekko szarawe koła z nazwami. Cała trójka staje w środku jednego z nich, na którym znajduje się moje imię. Czuję zimny powiew wiatru. Zasłaniam dłońmi twarz, a gdy ją odsłaniam znajdujemy się w innym pomieszczeniu. Siadam od razu na krześle, wiem co mnie teraz czeka- parogodzinne przygotowania do Parady. Mój odpoczynek nie trwa długo, w drugim kącie sali styliści napełniają wannę dziwnym płynem. Pięknie pachnie- sztucznie, ale ładnie. Muszę się rozebrać, ściągam szlafrok i piżamę. Bracia nie mogą mi się nadziwić, próbują się na mnie nie patrzeć. Nie udaje im się to. No cóż; mam pełne kształty, duże piersi i płaski brzuch. Podobam się wielu chłopcom z mojego dystryktu. Staram się nie zwracać na to uwagi i wchodzę do wanny.

-Pamiętaj, nie mocz głowy!- ostrzega jeden i podaje mi gumkę do włosów.

Związuję sobie kitkę i staram się zrelaksować. Na początku jest wspaniale, czuję miłe łaskotanie. Jednak po minucie wydaje mi się, iż znajduję się kwasie. Jakimś cudem wytrzymuję tortury. Po wyjściu nie widzę na swoim ciele ani jednego włosa. Moja skóra wygląda koszmarnie- całe ciało pokrywają plamy w różnych odcieniach czerwieni.

Przyszedł czas na kolejną kąpiel. Chociaż wanny oddalone są od siebie o 3 metry, każdy krok sprawia mi ból. Jednak zanurzenie w wodzie przynosi uwolnienie od bólu- rozkosz. Po 5 minutach muszę wstać i się wytrzeć. Tym razem moja skóra ma niesamowity odcień. Nie potrafię tego opisać- zarazem biała jak ściana, jednak mieniąca się tysiącami kolorów. Jak diament.

Ubieram lekką tunikę i kładę się na blacie jedynego stołu. Leo robi mi manicure, a Bruce- pedicure. Przez ten cały czas na twarzy mam maseczkę.

Po godzinie, nagle, w sali widzę rudą kobietę ubraną w różową sukienkę. Wygląda na dwadzieścia lat. Klaszcze w ręce, a styliści odsuwają się ode mnie.

-Witam. Hortensja. Twoja stylistka.- uśmiecha się i przytula mnie.

Ten gest jest tak nie spodziewany, że nie potrafię nic powiedzieć. Ale i tak pewnie nie miałabym czasu na powitanie, bo od razu słyszę jej rozkazy:

-L. –włosy- fryzura numer pięć. B.-makijaż- podkład pierwszy, do tego zestaw dwudziesty trzeci.

Blat zmienił się w wygodny fotel, opieram się o miękką poduszkę i patrzę na zegar. Jest 15.00.

Co roku, punktualnie o 17.00 zaczyna się Parada.

Stoję przed lustrem. Włosy spływają mi kaskadami po ramionach. Na całym ciele mam prawie sam brokat. Moje bikini jest zrobione z milionów kryształów, mieni się jak moja skóra. Wyglądam jak chodząca bogini tęczy. Jednak efekt końcowy nie sprawia wrażenia ciężkości. Wydaję się lekka jak piórko.

Wychodzimy przez drzwi, których nie zauważyłam, na wielki plac- kulisy Parady Trybutów. Jestem jedną z pierwszych dziewczyn. Prawie wszyscy chłopcy stoją koło swoich rydwanów i rozmawiają ze swoimi mentorami. Jednak po moim wejściu robi się cicho.

Ciszę zakłóca wielki dźwięk klepnięcia mojego tyłka.


End file.
